


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 21, Дин - дружелюбное привидение

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Винчестеры милые славные привидения, иногда даже дружелюбные, смотря для кого





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 21, Дин - дружелюбное привидение

\- Дин, они хорошие люди.

\- Ага, - шуршание в кладовке продолжалось.

\- И они не знали, что здесь наше пристанище.

\- Ага, - в темноте что-то подозрительно зазвенело. Сэм очень надеялся, что не медвежий капкан.

\- Дин, если ты и этих выселишь, бункер к чертям снесут!

Дин посмотрел на Сэма ласково, отложил подготовленный хлам - вилки, сломанные ножи и бомбы-вонючки - и сообщил очень терпеливо:

\- Сэмми, они чёртовы выживальщики, им будет в кайф, - изобретённая им "супер страшная ухмылка" пробрала даже Сэма. Но спасать ситуацию надо, и Сэм схватил его за грудки и протащил через стены. "Выживальщики" сидели в подвале, воняли адреналином и его последствиями, а из всех слов смогли вспомнить только "блядьмама". Дин критически осмотрел новеньких, скривился. Ножи и вилки телепортировались обратно в кладовку.

\- Слабаки нам не нужны! - провозгласил Дин свой вердикт и начал проявляться. Сэм вздохнул и поплёлся изображать светлый выход в конце коридора. В конце концов это он прокозлил дату в фальшивых документах придуманного владельца этого болота. И пока не придёт страховка на нового, покупатели так и будут переться осматривать "бесхозное" жильё.


End file.
